That Fire Was Gone
by Hopeless-Tyronos
Summary: Peace, something Tyronos never felt he'd hate. But the long days of peace only fueled an old itch. He felt his old self begin to surface; and he could only think of one way to fix everything for everyone. One shot, songfic.


**Hey guys! T****his was originally a DeviantART exclusive story, but I figured I'd put it up over here as well! (Considering it's been up for about a year.)**

** It's a paired fic; the other story being **_'I dreamed I was Missing'_ **By my beta reader/RL sister ~Kazila. It's in my favourites and you guys should totally check it out!**

**Tyronos is owned by Yours Truly. Chondra is owned by ~Kazila and used with permission. Star Fox is the property of Nintendo!**

* * *

Thinking. It was a problem typical with most male bounty hunters... no scratch that, just most males in general. Because no matter what, they never seem to plan everything out. But when they did, every once in a blue moon, set everything in stone. They followed through with a precise perfection.

Tyronos watched a few newer bounty hunters mingle amongst themselves. Noting how they acted, how they gathered their info. He saw pieces of himself in them. Young, hungry, and clueless. They had no idea yet how this business worked. How to earn your kill, hide your footsteps, track your target, or even where to go to collect your pay. He would have laughed if he had let himself. Years of solitude does little for normal interactions.

"A promise is a promise." Tyronos muttered to himself. He scanned the square, not really looking for anyone. "She's normally late anyway." He pulled his hood closer around his face before looking down at the ground. "This has to happen."

_This is not the end, this is not the beginning,  
Just a voice like a riot, echo every revision._

**-Corneria- 1 week earlier**

"We celebrate another year of peace in the Lylat system." General Peppy Hare stated. He was standing behind a small podium. Countless screens and microphone had been set up in front of him. Behind that was thousands of Cornerian military personal, spectator, and media. "I am honored to act as Master of Ceremonies for this year's celebration. Now, if you'll help me welcome our special gue-"

_But you listen to the tone and the violent rhythm,  
Though the words sound steady something empty's within them._

A growl of irritation came from the grey vulpine as he muted the holo-screen. This time of peace was making Tyronos stir crazy. Star Fox had been disbanded three years prior, leaving the vulpine to slip back into his habits. The itch, as some bounty hunters called it. Tyronos knew that it wasn't who he was anymore, but with no way else to support himself what could he do? He still kept in contact with the team when he was in Corneria. But he knew eventually he'd screw up and get another bounty from the government on his head.

"My name is still too well known. I'm a damn hero to some people." Tyronos scoffed. "I'm no hero. No one with my past could ever be called one." He looked back at the screen to see the crowd still cheering about Peppy's guest. Tyronos already knew who it was. Falco had called him as soon as he was invited to speak. The vulpine chuckled at the aged blue avian. "Anything to boost your ego." He watched Falco raise a clenched fist in the air, and then the crowd as they followed suit.

_We say 'Yeah!' with fists flying up in the air,  
Like we're holding onto something that's invisible there._

Tyronos turned the sound back on as Falco finally stopped showboating and stood still behind the podium. "Thank you everyone for that amazing response. Now before get this show on the road, let's give a moment for everyone that has fallen to give us this peace."

Tyronos wanted to feel moved at the gesture, but the itch drove him to repress that emotion. "They don't even know what still goes on. Kew is just as violent as ever, and Peppy refuses to let me act on behalf of the military." He muted the screen once more before sitting down behind his desk. He felt the itch begin to burn, he needed action, he needed to hold the power of life and death. The thought scared him. No, it terrified him. How was he supposed to fight something he became to survive?

_'Cause we're living at the mercy of the pain and the fear,  
Until we're dead it, forget it, let it all disappear._

"No. I gave that up. Hopeless is a nickname. I've got the respect of very powerful people, I can't lose that just because..." Tyronos held his head in his hands. "How can I resist what I am?"

_Waiting for the end to come, Wishing I had strength to stand,  
this is not what I had planned, it's out of my control._

"The only way to stop it is to-" Tyronos' eyes widened. He knew what his only option was. He quickly grabbed his wrist comm and pressed a few keys before bolting out of his apartment. "Fox, this is Ty. I need you to meet me at the Gate Station. Come alone."

Fox was quite for a few moments before he responded. "Alright, but we'll need to make this quick. Peppy asked us to do the same crap Falco's doing. Can you believe that bird brain?"

Tyronos smirked. "See you soon Fox." He jumped into his ship. Tyronos watched the computer do a quick diagnostic of its systems before he grabbed the controls and boosted towards the station.

_Flying at the speed of light, thoughts were flowing in my head,  
So many things were left unsaid, it's hard to let you go._

"Hopeless has to disappear." Tyronos whispered. "There is just no other way." He knew this wouldn't sit well with Star Fox, let alone Fox McCloud himself. But he was simply out of options. The only way to cure the itch was either to scratch it or kill it. "Maybe... she could help. If she isn't busy, or being a crazy bitch." Tyronos looked down at Corneria. "She would take some convincing, but I think she'd go for it."

He spent the rest of the flight going over the fine details in his head. What would happen, and where, who would investigate, the outcome. Everything had to be planned. He went through the docking and landing process almost automatically. Multiple scientists, and soldiers attempted to speak with the grey vulpine, most just offered their thanks for him assisting Lylat with Star Fox. Other tried to get more information on the team itself. Tyronos encouraged Fox's decision to put the team on hiatus while the peace lasted. Saying that if anything minor happened that he would handle it. In the beginning it was great. Tyronos had more petty criminals to beat up that he could ever ask for, but it wasn't enough. The old itch had began to rise nearly months after peace had been reached all of Lylat.

"Call-sign Hopeless! What brings you to the station?" Tyronos stopped in his tracks and turned around. An older otter, dressed in a standard military flight uniform said. "Haven't seen much of you around. You been doing solo missions again?"

The grey vulpine folded his arms across his chest. "I've been keeping to myself. But yes, every now and again I get a contract. Listen I need access to one of these lecture halls. I have a client coming here and I do not want any..." He narrowed his eyes. "Interruptions."

The otter nodded. "All of them are open right now. Just pick one and it will switch to occupied once you punch in your access code." Without another word he turned and left.

Tyronos quickly entered the nearby room and sent the room number to Fox. He punched in his code, the one former general Pepper had issued him once he had military clearance.

_Sitting in an empty room, Trying to forget the past,  
This was never meant to last, I wish it wasn't so._

Tyronos sat down on the desk. Star Fox was never meant to be his permanent home. He was supposed to be alone. Fate should have taught him better. But how could this one team change his outlook. How could he just walk away after all they had done for him? Tyronos felt as though he was betraying his team, but at the same time this would ensure peace. This would ensure the safety of Star Fox and Lylat. It simply had to happen.

_I know what it takes to move on.  
I know how it feels to lie. _

"Ty." Fox smiled at his old friend. "What's up?"

Tyronos hung his head. "Fox. I need to disappear."

Fox chuckled. "Get in over your head again? You should have called for backup. Where are these guys, I could use a good fight." Fox cracked his knuckles and began stretching his arms.

Tyronos didn't bother to look over at the other vulpine. "I'm not in trouble Fox. But I need to leave."

"You mean like a solo mission?" Fox shrugged with a smile. "I don't see why you need my permission. Star Fox hasn't had any claim on you in quite some time."

Tyronos finally looked up at Fox. "No. It's not like that either. Hopeless has to die."

_All I want to do is trade this life for something new,  
Holding on to what I haven't got._

Fox's positive demeanor quickly faded. "W-what? But why? What's going on Ty?"

Tyronos stood up and faced Fox. "You remember when I would take solo missions even after I worked with you?" He stopped for a nod from Fox before continuing. "It wasn't a mission. It was a bounty. They were always bounties." Fox seemed unfazed by the news. "Before I met you I did-"

"What you had to." Fox patted Tyronos on the shoulder. "But that doesn't define who you are. Look at what you've done since then. This peace is something you helped create. You've been given a clean slate Ty."

"Even the cleanest slate has chips and stains on it. What I did back then might have been swept under the rug and forgotten. But..." Tyronos backed away from Fox, as if contact could spread the itch he felt even now. "But I will never forget it, and I will never escape it unless Hopeless is gone."

Fox sighed. "I can't tell you what to do with your memories. You've never been one to wear your emotions on your sleeve. Why did you ask me here if your mind is already made up?"

"I'm killing off Hopeless, but Tyronos will still be alive. I'm asking one last favor Fox. When this is done, I'm leaving everything I have to Star Fox. You will use my death to bring the team together again. I know this isn't the best time, but the people of Lylat have to be scared. They have to know that no peace is everlasting. They have to be ready, because there is most certainly someone who wishes nothing more than to end their peace."

"I have never known you to ask favors of me often Tyronos." Fox rubbed his chin with his hand, clearly thinking things over. "Reassemble the team to fend off... what or who exactly?"

"Once Hopeless is gone people will come back here. I've been back and forth from Kew too many times to not have been noticed. My name along with rumors I've put out about your team getting back together have kept Corneria and Lylat safe. Once Hopeless is gone they will come searching for the truth of those rumors. You must be ready for them."

"Bounty hunters? Those are something local military can handle Ty, you know that." Fox growled. "Sounds to me like you just want a way out."

Tyronos went to speak but stopped. Fox had a point, but he just didn't understand. It was a few long moments of silence before the grey vulpine spoke. "I have an itch Fox. I've always had this itch. I need to hold someone's life in my hands. As long as I am Hopeless I will always have this itch."

Fox grabbed Tyronos' shoulders with both hands. "Do not turn into her. You know what Ghost has been doing since she left. She claimed to have an itch too, and I'll be damned to see another friend turn down that path."

"It's funny, because she's the one I have to call next. I'm getting us both out whether she wants it or not." Tyronos gave Fox a sad smile. "This disc contains all the information you'll need." He reached into his pocket and gave Fox the small disc. "I'm tired of being Hopeless. This isn't goodbye Fox." With that he left, unable to look at his friend. It was up to Fox what he did with the disc, all he knew is that the plan was in motion, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

_What was left when that fire was gone,  
I thought it felt right but that right was wrong,  
All caught up in the eye of the storm,  
And trying to figure out what it's like moving on._

The call he had with Ghost he barely remembered, and his trip to Kew almost seemed too quick.

_And I don't even know what kind of things I said,  
My mouth kept moving but my mind went dead,_

**-Kew-**

Tyronos snapped out of his memory, and noticed a new figure walking towards him. He didn't speak a word until they stood just in front of him. "You came." He watched their hand twitch at his words.

"Yes, I did promise after all."

"A promise from you is hardly worth counting on as I recall."

"People change."

Tyronos gave Ghost a sincere look."Yes, they do." He stood up, looking the white vixen in the eyes. "Ghost I need a favor."

_So I'm picking up the pieces, now where to begin,  
The hardest part of ending is starting again._

**-Corneria- Present**

To be at his own funeral was on of the weirdest things Tyronos had done. Hopeless was gone now, and with him the itch had to die as well. His life as a bounty hunter ended, Ghost had made sure of that. With the money he gave her for the hit she would be able to kill her itch as well. She could just disappear, she was lucky. He watched as the funeral home filled with friends, officials, officers, and how he would call family. The out pouring of grief was overwhelming, he realized then how much of an good effect Hopeless had on Corneria. He felt as though he should interrupt the ceremony, guilt coursed through his body like adrenalin. He took a step forward before he saw Ghost melt into the crowd of people and stopped.

"_This is not the end, this is not the beginning._" He whispered to himself. "I've made a choice, and this is what I have to deal with. When the time is right, things can return to normal."

Just before the service ended Ghost came outside. She scanned the area before finding Tyronos walking towards the funeral home. With a grin she began to hum a song they had heard many times before when they worked with Star Fox together. "Good song." He said with a chuckle. "I had no idea you where so sentimental Cho."

"Shut up asshole." Chondra looked over at Tyronos and grinned.

"I'll never lose that nickname will I?" The vulpine smiled. He'd have to leave the Star Fox family for now. Just like Chondra had. But he knew what he had left Fox on that disc, and he knew what had to happen to force his return.

"Cheer up." Chondra said through her grin. Tyronos looked over at the vixen. "At least you're not hopeless anymore."

Fox looked outside the window at his two old teammates. Secretly wishing them the best of luck. Corneria would miss their services, and he as well as the Star Fox team would certainly miss their friends. As the room began to empty, people walked in front of his view. He could have sworn he watched Tyronos give him a mock salute, but before he could be sure they were gone. "Until we meet again."

_Holding on to what I haven't got._

* * *

**Song used - Waiting for the end by Linkin Park.**

**Yes it's another one shot song fic. But hey, that's what I'm known for right? Right? **

**Anyway, if this fic was to be in chronological order, this would be one of the last missions for Tyronos. **

**H-T**


End file.
